Messages are frequently transmitted from a source to a recipient for a variety of different purposes. For example, the message may convey a request that is received by the recipient and for which a response is subsequently formulated by the recipient in order to convey the requested information to the source.
In some cases, use of the requested information may be conditioned upon the satisfaction of one or more additional requirements. Thus, although the source may receive the requested information, further action based upon the requested information may be limited or prevented in some instances if additional requirements associated with the subject of the message have not been satisfied. While the satisfaction of these additional requirements in advance may permit the source to make use of the requested information in the desired fashion and in a timely manner, the failure to have satisfied the additional requirement in advance of the provision of the requested information may frustrate the purpose for which the requested information was conveyed to the source. While the source may then take steps to satisfy the additional requirements, the use of the requested information will at a minimum be delayed and will correspondingly decrease the efficiency with which information is received and then utilized by the source.